a lot of darkness and one light
by cocogirl901
Summary: Lisanna came home from Edolas but lucy feel ignored and lonely. One day, pushed Lisanna Lucy down from a precipice a few days Natsu discovered about Lucy's death and all the fairy tail falls down with tears special Natsu 3 years later, a new member coming to fairy tail why do she behaves like Lucy but a little different. read to see, i have some spelling mistakes so go easy on me
1. gone forever

Lucy's POV

Why is everybody ignoring me It just happened when Lisanna com home after all these years from Edolas. I am happy that she come back home but everybody starting to ignoring me I feel so lonely. Well I hope it will be ok, I smiled to shear me up and I was going out from the guild to the wood to training whit my spirits because. I feel so bored and Natsu and the udders was coming home from a mission whit Lisanna. After when I was dune whit my training I was taking a walk then I saw Lisanna and Natsu together. I was going to say hello to them but when I was going to say so started Lisanna say.

Natsu I love you!

I was in a big shook and I felt so much pain in my heart like I was stabbed and so started to tears from my eyes. I didn't want hear more so I was running away back to the forest and when I was far away from them.

Why am I crying!

I didn't now wats wrong whit me then something just come out from my mouth without thinking.

Maybe I love Natsu! I said

No that can't be true Natsu is just my friend why would I love that idiot. Then Lisanna was behind me and smirked evil it started to scare me but I said hello to her then she transformed to a big scary tiger and it started to scare me more. I was starting to shake whit fear.

Nothing comes between me and Natsu! Lisanna screaming in hear tiger form.

Then she was jumping to me and scratch me with her claws. It hurts so much I was trying to run away but Lisanna was still scratching me whit her claws.

You are just weak Lucy nobody need you! You are just a pain for the udders Lucy! Lisanna screaming in Lucy's ears.

Then I was trying to take something from the ground near me. When I managed to take a roc from the ground, so I took it and hit it in Lisanna's head.

Ouch! Lisanna screamed

Now when I had my chance I stood up and starting running then it started to rain. Lisanna was started to go up from the ground after when I was hitting her in the head. I was still running but Lisanna was caching me up. I was so tired, and blood began to flow from my body. I continue run but the road ended, there were only a steep slope that was in front of me. I turned around then suddenly Lisanna was behind me.

Lisanna please! What are you doing! I screamed to her

She returned to her original form and said.

Nothing coms between me and Natsu! Lucy you are just a pain for the udders, you just think on yourself and don't care about the udders they always protecting you and you always useless, can you her me Lucy you are just a pain for the udders! Lisanna screamed

I was in a big chock but I knew I was weak and I was useless for the udders.

A tear was falling from my eyes and then Lisanna pushed me, I lost my balance and I fell off the cliff that was behind me. I didn't say word I just felt how I was falling and how the wind was flutter my hair. I should see how everything turned black.

5 DAYS LATER

Normal POV

Happy? Natsu asked

What is it Natsu! Happy responded while he was eating his fish

Do you feel something is missing!

No why! Happy wonder

No! I just feel something is missing! Natsu says wondering

Then Mirajane was coming back to the guild she was holding a bunch of paper.

What are you holding Mira! Natsu ask her

This is the new news and the new missions! Natsu can you help me it's kind of heavy!

Aye! Natsu says

Natsu goes to the bar where Mira is and started to turn over the leaves. Shocking Natsu starting to shaking, he was holding paper.

Natsu wats wrong? Mira looking at him whit a big bright smile

Why are you smiling? Natsu murmured

What do you mean!

How can you be happy when Lucy is missing! He screamed on Mirajane

Natsu! Stop screaming on Mira! Erza and Gray shouted at him

Why would I! He glare on them

Then let's go and find Lucy! Erza tells him and pats on his shoulder

We can't because she already dead! Natsu says and whisper

He gave the paper to Erza and she started to read it aloud.

Lucy Heartfilia dead

She died in the river near the forest but the body is missing and a few days later,

Someone saw her body floating through the woods many say she committed suicide.

Erza started to shaking and the udders to.

That's because we all ignored her! Natsu say whit a weak voice

He fell on his knees and tried not to cry and the udders fell to and started to cry and screaming for their lost on their celestial mage.


	2. im back but you dont now

Chapter 2

Normal POV

Time skip 1 week later

Its bean 1 week when Lucy died and everybody in the guild was silence except Lisanna. She was so happy that Lucy is gone, but no one noticed or suspected her because they wear sad about Lucy's death. Then came master Makarov down from the stairs very disappointed.

I am very disappointed on all of you, even thinking that Fairy tail would ignore their own member! He said whit a sad voice

But how can it be our fault…we didn't kill her! Wendy said trying to tell everyone it's not their fault

Keep quiet, it's our fault, we ignored her we acted like she was trach everything is our fault Wendy before you said that it was so annoying to heal her all the time because she was always hurt on her solo missions and you Erza you said she was a pain for the other and that it was annoying to save her all the time, we all said that she was weak and was a pain and so we left her al alone! Natsu got up from his seat and started to screamed whit a small tears from his aye

Everybody toc their heads down and they realized what they did to her, tears was coming from their eyes and was shouting Lucy's name.

3 years later

Normal POV

Lucy do you really need to go? A little black dragon telling a girl in a dark cap

Yes Tora! I ben gone for 3 years it's time for me to see how they will react! The girl saying to the little dragon whit an evil smirk

Tora nodded and waving his tail like a dog Lucy nodded back to Tora and entered Magnolia city.

Oh! Tora you might change form because it's not usual that a dragon comes to fairy tail

What! But I like my original form why is this world is so lame?

Yes yes do not get so mad now we are soon near Fairy tail!

Okay! Tora grumbled

A light was coming from Tora and suddenly he turned to a black cat (almost like Lily but cuter) they finally was outside the Fairy tail guild. Lucy open the big guild door Lucy saw how everything was normal like always she saw how Natsu and Gray was fighting and Lisanna was watching how Natsu and Gray was fighting and giggled, Erza was eating her strawberry short cake, Mira was smiling and dried the glasses in the bar. Levy was reading books and Gajeel was sleeping and Happy was eating fish.

Wow so this is Fairy tail a little bite different how I was daydreamed about it! Lucy said whit a high voice

Suddenly everyone faces directed towards the door where a girl in a cape and a black cat looked back confused. The girl closed the door and was going to Mira at the bar and Lucy cud feel how everyone was staring at her.

Do you now where Master is? Lucy said whit a nice voice

He is in his office upstairs! She pointed on masters office

Thanks!

The hooded girl was going up to master's office and knocked on the door.

Com in! Master said and looked on some papers

The door opened master saw a mysteries hooded girl and a black cat.

My name is Yuki and its mean snow this is Tora its mean fire we would like to join fairy tail? She said and smirked evil


	3. do you want a fight or not

Chapter 3

Makarov POV

May I ask you why? I said and wondered

I'm just bored so I heard that fairy tail was an interesting guild! She said and smirked

She must talk about Lucy's death 3 years ago I closed my eyes and nodded to the girl.

Where would you have your mark and what color?

How about in my right hand and black please! She smirked

A big shock was coming from me it was just like Lucy but she had on her left and it was pink.

How about you Tora? Yuki (Lucy) said to Tora

I want read in my left arm!

Very well! I said and took the fairy tail stamp and stamped on them. You are a part of Fairy tail now

Thanks! Yuki (Lucy) grinned

Lucy POV

This was easy, I looked on my right hand and smirked.

Do you want to meet the other members? Master said and smiled

Yes please!

I and Tora went down from master's office and the other members was looking at us confused and I could hear some whispering as who they are what they want, I smirked.

This are our new members Yuki and Tora take good care of them! Master said and went back to his office

I looked around and I saw the pink haired jerk, finally I found you stupid jerk and smiled evil behind my hood.

Hey! You pinki son of Igneel! I shouted ate Natsu

I pushed the other members and when I was in front of him and grinned.

My name is Yuki and this is Tora let's fight!

EH! He said and was shocked

Natsu POV

It's usually I say to the new members to a fight and did she said son of Igneel doze it means she a dragon slayer.

Can I have you name? she said

It's Natsu Dragneel! I said and used my childish grin

I am Erza Scarlet!

And I am Gray Fullbuster and I see that you met flam brain!

What did you say ice princess!

Bring it on!

Well at least I have clothes on me!

Oh crap when did this happened!

So do we have a fight or not? Yuki said whit a dark aura and that made me and Gray get scared and run behind Ezra's back

Erza POV

This girl is rely weird she made Natsu and Gray scared it's actually me they are scared of.

Normal POV

So do we actually have a fight or not? Yuki said whit a friendly voice

Sure! Natsu responded

So if you win I will give you 1000.000 Jewels?

Shock all mouth dropped even Natsu but I just smiled and so did Tora.

That means you want something to? He said while drooling and thinking what he will do with the money

Yes! How about a kiss! Yuki said while everyone was shocked even Tora and dropped their mouth

Lucy just smiled and was waiting for a respond.

O…k..e…y! Natsu who was still shocked

Great then I see you tomorrow! See you later are you coming Tora?

Ye! Bye

When Yuki and Tora was outside the fairy tail door the others was still shocked and clients but Lisanna was shaking whit anger.

Lisanna POV

Nobody can touch my Natsu or kiss him I have to get rid of her like I did whit Lucy.


End file.
